Conventionally, when broadcast programs scheduled to be broadcast are programmed, a user set up the channel, the start time, and the end time, of a program for apparatus programming the recording of broadcast programs and the apparatus for programming the recording of broadcast programs has recorded the programs in line with the contents of the setting. In the meantime, in real broadcasting (e.g., a sports program such as a professional baseball game), it has occurred that the broadcast time is often extended due to the game situation. As a result, a situation has occurred in which when a program scheduled to be broadcast subsequent to an extended program remains as registered by maintaining the originally scheduled start time and end time thereof on an apparatus for programming the recording of broadcast programs, part or the whole of the programmed broadcast program fails to be recorded due to the extension of the program. Therefore, it has been proposed (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1) that by searching electronic program guide information of a programming broadcast program or a program scheduled to be broadcast prior to the programming broadcast program, for a maximum extension time, the end time of the programming broadcast program recording is extended in accordance with, when detected, the maximum extension time.